cultural_phenomenonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of notable people who have danced Gangnam Style
This is a list of notable people who have performed the dance moves of the 2012 international hit single Gangnam Style. Actors * David Hasselhoff (1952–): American actor best known for his lead roles in the TV series Knight Rider and Baywatch. * Hugh Jackman (1968–): Australian actor known for his role as Wolverine in the X-Men film series. Artists * Ai Weiwei (1957–): Chinese contemporary artist and political dissident * Anish Kapoor (1954–): Indian-born British sculptor * TINKEBELL (1979–): Dutch artist known for her fervent support of animal rights. Business figures * Eric Schmidt (1955–): Executive chairman of Google * Mark Cuban (1958–): American billionaire and chairman of the HDTV cable network AXS TV Fashion models * Heidi Klum (1973–): German model, television host, businesswoman, and an occasional actress * Paris Hilton (1981–): American socialite, businesswoman and fashion model Musicians * PSY - South Korean singer * Brad Paisley (1972–): American singer-songwriter * Britney Spears (1981–): American recording artist and entertainer * Bruce Springsteen (1949–): American singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist known for his tours with the E Street Band. * Carrie Underwood (1983–): American country music singer * Jessica Mauboy (1989–): Australian R&B singer-songwriter * Kylie Minogue (1968–): Australian singer and actress * Madonna (1958–): American singer-songwriter and entertainer * MC Hammer (1962–): American rapper * Melanie Brown (1975–): English recording artist and entertainer; former member of the Spice Girls. * Nelly Furtado (1978–): Canadian singer, songwriter and actress Politicians Ban Ki-moon performing "Gangnam Style" with PSY]] * Alan K. Simpson (1931–): Former governor of Wyoming and current Chairperson of the National Commission on Fiscal Responsibility and Reform. * Ban Ki-moon (1944–): Secretary-General of the United Nations. * Boris Johnson (1964–): Mayor of London * David Cameron (1966–): Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * John Lewis (1940–): Representative for and one of the leaders of the African-American Civil Rights Movement * Raj Sherman (1966–): Canadian politician and leader of the Alberta Liberal Party * Victoria Nuland (1961–): Spokesperson for the U.S. Department of State. Royalty *Zara Phillips (1981–): British equestrian and granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. Scientists *Eric Lander (1957–): Director of the Human Genome Project, founding director of the Broad Institute of Harvard and MIT, Professor of Biology at MIT *Donald Sadoway (1950–): inventor and John F. Elliott Professor of Materials Chemistry at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology; Time magazine's "Top 100 Most Influential People in the World" in 2012 Sportspersons *Roy Hibbert (1987–): American basketball player and NBA All-Star. *Sebastian Vettel (1987–): German Formula One racing driver and current World Champion. *Chris Gayle (1979–): Jamaican cricket player *Usain Bolt (1986–): Jamaican sprinter and first man to hold both the 100 metres and 200 metres world record Footballers *Cristiano Ronaldo (1985–): captain of the Portugal national football team. *Dirk Kuyt (1980–): Dutch footballer *Gökhan Gönül (1985–): Turkish footballer *Kaká (1982–): Brazilian footballer *Ronaldo (1973–): retired Brazilian footballer and highest goalscorer in the history of the FIFA World Cup. Tennis players *Maria Sharapova (1987–): Russian tennis player previously ranked World No. 1 *Novak Djokovic (1987–): Serbian tennis player currently ranked No. 1 in the world by the ATP Television hosts * Ellen Degeneres (1958–): American talkshow host of The Ellen DeGeneres Show References Category:Cultural trends Category:2010s fads and trends Category:Gangnam Style Gangnam Style